Lux in Tenebris
by Rinoa L. Trancy
Summary: Jean-Claude, duque de Luxemburgo, ve amenazada su privilegiada posición en la escuela militar de cadetes de Potsdam cuando llega un nuevo alumno. Gilbert Beilschmidt, un advenedizo engreído e insufrible, se convierte pronto en su más encarnizado enemigo, pero quizá nada sea lo que parezca. Gaiden/Sidestory del fic SANGRE Y HIERRO. [HISTÓRICO, YAOI LEMON, ANGST, ROMANCE, BULLYING]


**—**

 **Clasificación:** **ANGST-DRAMA-ROMANCE. Yaoi. Clasificación M por LEMONS explícitos. AU Human. Histórico. Oneshot dividido en dos partes. POV de Luxemburgo.**

 **Pairing:** PrusiaxLuxemburgo o LuxemburgoxPrusia (como humanos).

 **Warning:** Yaoi lemon. Humillación. Violencia. Sumisión. Abuso escolar. Semi-consensual. Angst. Hurt/confort. Romance. Spoilers del fic _Sangre y Hierro_.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** **Los personajes de Hetalia (APH) no me pertenecen ni cobro un céntimo por escribir esta historia. La imagen de portada pertenece a Teruteru0623, de quien obtuve permiso para subirla.**

 **IMPORTANTE, acerca de la historia:** Este es uno de los oneshots que me había prometido escribir relacionados con el universo de mi propio longfic _Sangre y Hierro_. Se trata de un sidestory _—_ o gaiden _—_ en el que se ofrece el punto de vista de un personaje (Jean-Claude de Luxemburgo) para ahondar en la historia principal o proporcionar otra perspectiva sobre hechos que ya han sucedido con anterioridad. Así, **este oneshot debería leerse después del capítulo 21 y antes del capítulo 22 de** _ **Sangre y Hierro**_. Se puede leer aparte, por supuesto, pero muchas referencias y significados de la versión «neutral» podrían perderse. [Los capítulos referenciados en Sangre y Hierro son, principalmente, los capítulos 8, 9, 19, 20 y 21].

Advierto de nuevo que la presente historia contiene dos escenas muy explícitas de sexo en cuanto a ciertas descripciones. **Como en todos mis fics, he tratado de que sea un relato erótico pero bello y emocionalmente intenso, sin caer en vulgaridades; no obstante, si el lector se siente ofendido con este tipo de escenas, le ruego que por favor no lea esta historia. **

Por otro lado, si al posible lector tampoco le gusta el angst (y además escrito en primera persona) le insto también a no leerla, porque este relato es angsty y psicológico desde su primera palabra hasta a la última.

Si, por el contrario, les gusta el yaoi, el lemon (con trama), el angst y las parejas crack, entonces les deseo de corazón que les guste.

—

 _ **LUX IN TENEBRIS**_

 _—_

Primera parte

 _ **I see behind your eyes**_

 _ **I know the road that I must take**_

 _ **No way to hide**_

 _ **You're just a victim of your own mistakes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I fall through**_

 _ **To bitterness**_

 _ **Never fall**_

 _ **Won't come back the same**_

 _(Enemy Eyes, de The Anix)_

—

No voy a mentir: la primera vez que vi a Gilbert von Beilschmidt me causó una impresión escasamente entusiasta. Me habían asignado al recién llegado por mis méritos y edad, pero lo cierto es que la tarea de instruir al novato me parecía de lo más insulsa e indigna para alguien de mi estatus y rango. Su cabello tan claro y, por supuesto, sus ojos, sí que habían despertado mi curiosidad. Pero para mí —al menos por entonces— Gilbert no era más que uno de aquellos niños alemanes demasiado jóvenes, cuyos padres habían abandonado a su suerte en una de esas escuelas militares prusianas, las más duras y espartanas de todas las que había diseminadas por Europa.

Aún no sabía hasta qué punto cambiaría mi opinión sobre él.

Recuerdo cómo arrastraba su maleta por las escaleras, tan afanoso y obstinado, sin pedir ayuda a nadie. Aquella imagen me pareció sumamente patética, pero al mismo tiempo enternecedora. El muy inconsciente se había traído consigo varios kilos de libros. Allí. A una escuela de cadetes. Me percaté enseguida de que aquel novato iba a atraer sobre sí a los peores abusones, no solo por su aspecto inusualmente delicado, sino también por sus «elevados» intereses culturales. Debía aprender cuanto antes por su propio bien que, en una escuela militar, uno no podía destacar demasiado sobre los demás si no contaba con un buen apellido o quizá con un veterano que pudiera protegerlo o respaldarlo allí dentro.

Y Gilbert, además, no era más que un insignificante barón de Prusia Oriental. Allí, en la capital del imperio, los llamábamos los «granjeros», los «medio-rusos» o cosas aún peores.

En realidad, vivir entre aquellos muros era como estar recluido en una prisión para muchachos. Si eras inteligente y lograbas plegarte a las normas no escritas, tenías la supervivencia asegurada. Si, por el contrario, desafiabas el orden establecido, lo más seguro era que te convirtieses en el blanco de todas las novatadas. Y estas podían llegar a ser crueles. Muy crueles. Yo lo sabía bien. ¿Cómo explicarle a alguien que no ha experimentado nunca este mundo lo que son los juegos de poder, la disciplina, la obediencia, la humillación implícita en el debido sometimiento a un superior?

En mi primer año como cadete se cometieron dos suicidios. Un chico de trece años se había volado la cabeza con una pistola que había robado del despacho de uno de los oficiales. Hubo un gran revuelo debido a la flagrante negligencia, pero claro está, nada que trascendiera a la opinión pública. Lo que pasaba en el ejército, se quedaba en el ejército. Y eso era aplicable también a los cadetes, a los aprendices de oficiales que éramos nosotros. Lo terrible de esta historia es que algunos días después murió otro muchacho, esta vez ahorcado en los vestuarios con el propio cinturón de su uniforme. Todos los alumnos conocíamos la razón de ambas muertes, pero nadie osaba casi ni a mentarla, y es que aquel par de estudiantes eran unos invertidos que habían mantenido relaciones ilícitas y prolongadas en el tiempo. Uno de ellos, por lo visto, no pudo soportar por más tiempo la presión de las novatadas; el otro murió por amor. O por dolor más bien. Era tan ridículo como sublime, eso me pareció por entonces, cuando yo no era más que un novato (un «pato», como se llamaba a los cadetes inexpertos frente a los «cisnes» veteranos).

No obstante, en aquel asunto hubo mucha hipocresía, eso debo reconocerlo. Aunque no se suela admitir, casi todos los adolescentes allí enclaustrados experimentaban en algún momento algún tipo de contacto físico, en mayor o menor medida, con algún compañero. Más adelante, tales «contactos» esporádicos se olvidaban una vez te graduabas y te casabas con la mujer apropiada. Lo incorrecto era incidir en ellos, ser demasiado obvio en afectos, perder de vista la decencia... En suma, lo indeseable era enamorarte de otro muchacho.

Por tal causa, la indiferencia que Gilbert suscitaba en mí se tornó pronto en curiosidad. Al principio no quise dañarlo, claro que no; es más, su existencia me traía sin cuidado. Sin embargo, cuando descubrí la manera en que miraba a sus compañeros en las duchas, o más bien a nosotros los mayores, comprendí que su interés iba más allá del meramente aceptable. Recuerdo que un escalofrío me sacudió de parte a parte cuando advertí por vez primera sus atípicos ojos sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Aquel escrutinio del novato era predatorio, era dominante, era vergonzoso, porque yo era un superior y él era un recién llegado. Traté de devolverle la mirada para enseñarle quién mandaba allí y él terminó por apartar la suya de mí, aunque yo no lo consideré como una victoria. De alguna forma sus ojos me habían violentado sin mi permiso, se habían detenido claramente en mi miembro y se me antojaba que incluso había disfrutado cuando me lo había enjabonado.

Si hubiéramos estado solos, quizá no me habría importado tanto. Quizá me hubiera incluso gustado, pues me habría sentido halagado. Pero aquella mirada inquisitiva, obvia y violadora me podría estar condenando frente a los demás y eso no lo debía ni podía consentir.

Los miembros de un grupo siempre están deseosos de hallar en la cadena un eslabón débil al que poder exponer. De tal forma, al destacar al supuesto desviado, sus propias miserias quedan a buen recaudo. A salvo de la censura, de la alienación, del aislamiento.

Así y todo, Gilbert me daba lástima. Era todavía prácticamente un niño y aún no era consciente de todo lo que podía llegar a sufrir en la escuela si persistía en un comportamiento tan indecoroso. Por eso en un primer momento quise enviarle un aviso cordial. No me costó averiguar quién era el compañero con el que compartía más amistad, un tal Jürgen, un pobre diablo cuyo padre no era más que un suboficial de marina y, por si fuera poco, judío. Relacionarse con alguien de tan baja ralea no hacía sino exacerbar mi curiosidad por el baroncillo prusiano, que no hacía nada por buscar la amistad de los estudiantes más notables y de mejor linaje. Yo mismo era hijo de duques y, como era preceptivo y lógico, todos me agasajaban en la escuela. Pero Gilbert hacía como si yo no existiera. Y no lo comprendía.

Decidí que Jürgen debía pagar un «tributo» para que Gilbert supiera lo que, de no corregirse, podía aguardarle en un futuro no muy lejano. Era una lección valiosa y en su beneficio, pues no le reportaría ningún daño a él, pero jamás, bajo ningún concepto, habría esperado que todo terminara como lo hizo.

Hice que algunos de mis camaradas robaran el uniforme y la ropa interior de la taquilla del muchachito judío. Uno podría pensar que la desnudez de un cadete no era gran cosa allí dentro, ya que, al fin y al cabo, todos nos veíamos desnudos cada día en las duchas. Además, a la hora de ingresar en la escuela, a los niños se los desnudaba por completo y eran inspeccionados por un médico militar. La inmensa mayoría de los chicos era de origen noble o de buena cuna, así que era poco frecuente que se hubieran enfrentado a una situación tan denigrante como aquella. De vivir entre algodones y sirvientes, pasábamos a servir y obedecer sin rechistar, sin importar lo duras y estrictas que fueran las órdenes. Aquella primera desnudez pública, lejos del nido y la seguridad materna, simbolizaba muy bien la pérdida definitiva de la inocencia. A partir de ese momento uno ya se consideraba un hombre.

Pues bien, al grandísimo idiota del prusiano no se le ocurrió otra cosa que cargar él mismo con el castigo del condenado. Como un dechado de absurda caballerosidad, Gilbert le cedió su ropa y aceptó salir desnudo de los vestuarios, dispuesto a sufrir la turbación en sus propias carnes. Pero como decía, si solo se hubiese tratado de una cuestión de vergüenza, no habría sido para tanto. Dentro del ejército, uno de los peores y más salvajes castigos eran las carreras de baquetas. Se decía que lo habían inventado precisamente los prusianos tiempo atrás (nadie como ellos para inventar aquel tipo de cosas sádicas y disciplinarias). El castigo en cuestión lo llevaban a cabo los propios camaradas, que golpeaban con baquetas de acero el cuerpo del infractor, que, a paso lento, debía recorrer un determinado número de veces aquel pasillo de pesadilla. Ni que decir tiene que muchos morían en el intento, si bien a estas alturas del siglo XIX ya no se practicaba con tanta asiduidad ni saña. Los cadetes teníamos nuestra propias versiones de los castigos. No utilizaríamos baquetas, pero las reglas que usábamos en matemáticas y en dibujo técnico eran idóneas para causar un daño considerable a un cuerpo humano y más si este estaba desnudo.

No sé si Gilbert sufrió más por la humillación o por el dolor de unas heridas que no estaban destinadas a él. Pero, desde luego, su estúpida valentía me golpeó en lo más hondo de mi ser. Al principio, Gilbert me pareció uno más entre cientos de niños asustados.

Estaba claro que me había equivocado con él.

Y aquello me enojaba de veras.

Aquel prusiano se creía mejor que cualquiera. Aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para alardear de lo maravilloso que era, de lo bien que cabalgaba, de su excelente manejo de la espada y del sable, de su capacidad para enamorar a cualquier muchacha (aquello último lo decíamos todos, aunque en la mayoría de los casos no fueran más que bravatas obligatorias frente a los compañeros), pues cualquiera que probase que había estado con una mujer, pasaba a considerarse una especie de gran héroe entre el alumnado.

Con su conspicua sonrisa, Gilbert aseguraba que todo cuanto hacía era siempre perfecto, que podía hacer cualquier cosa mejor que los demás sin que apenas le supusiera ningún esfuerzo. Me sacaba de quicio su prepotencia, su afán por tener la última palabra, la superioridad moral de la que hacía gala, su exagerada competitividad por ver satisfecho su ego en la derrota de los demás. No lo soportaba.

Pero al mismo tiempo, Gilbert también empezaba a fascinarme. Verlo conversar con otros muchachos, tan presuntuoso él, y aún así, ganándose en el fondo el afecto de los demás, me ponía de los nervios. ¿Pero cómo lo hacía? Yo debía recurrir a mi nombre, a amenazas e incluso a chantajes para recibir el debido respeto. A él le salía natural. Me gustaría haberles gritado a todos esos estúpidos: «¿Es que no veis lo zafio, mentiroso y vulgar que es ese prusiano, ese patán, ese maldito caballerizo encumbrado?».

Para mí era como un círculo vicioso. Admiraba sus logros —aunque no eran tantos, pues Gilbert era un engreído muy exagerado—, pero esa admiración que yo sentía, y de la que yo era consciente, me enojaba todavía más. Yo era Jean-Claude de Nassau-Weilburg, y no estaba dispuesto a consentir que un don nadie me ignorase de aquella manera.

Además, alguien debía bajarle los humos a aquel muchacho.

Fue por entonces cuando se me ocurrió cómo destruirlo.

Era un día de descanso, uno de los pocos de los que gozábamos durante el curso, y volví a servirme de mis compañeros para perpetrar la prueba definitiva que convertiría a Gilbert en el marginado que debía ser. Para que la letra no pudiese ser reconocible, cuatro de mis allegados se repartieron la escritura de aquellas tres palabras condenatorias en la puerta de la biblioteca (« _Gilbert ist Homosexuell_ »), utilizando deliberadamente el término médico que describía su enfermedad. Satisfecho con las primeras muestras de asco de un par de alumnos, partí en busca del desdichado.

Sabía que sentía predilección por un rincón muy particular del patio arbolado, y que allí dejaba transcurrir las escasas horas ociosas haciendo una de las cosas que más le gustaba en el mundo: leer libros. Algo muy incomprensible para mí. Al menos por aquel entonces lo era.

Avisté al prusiano en el consabido banco, inclinado sobre su libro abierto, sentado con las piernas recogidas sobre el banco y totalmente absorto en la lectura. Por unos instantes me quedé allí, observándolo a una prudente distancia. No sé qué fue, si el resplandor ya moribundo de la luz del sol, que le iluminaba aquel finísimo cabello blanco que le caía sobre los ojos como si de una aureola se tratase; si el aspecto indefenso y solitario que ofrecía allí; o si fue el aire un tanto femenino que le confería su piel extremadamente pálida, pero fue la primera vez que vacilé respecto a Gilbert. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que, años más tarde, en una gloriosa tarde de verano, ambos compartiríamos en camaradería unos cigarrillos prohibidos que él le había escamoteado a su preceptor?

Vacilé, sí, porque estaba a punto de quebrar a aquel ángel bello e inconsciente y ya no podría dar marcha atrás. Al final, tras tomar una decisión no tan firme, me acerqué a Gilbert con intención amistosa, aunque también un poco temeroso por descomponer la dulce estampa que presentaba aquel solitario lector de uniforme azul. Sinceramente creo que si Gilbert no me hubiera recibido con tanta frialdad, entonces todo podría haber discurrido de forma muy distinta. Es curioso cómo el destino se entreteje mediante pequeñas decisiones que apenas pueden adoptarse en unos segundos, pero que pueden afectar y torcer toda una vida. Ahora echo la vista atrás y me entristece no haber sido capaz de calmar ese ardor defensivo en Gilbert (o el belicoso en mí). No habría sido difícil insistir para mis adentros en que no quería hacerle daño —aún estaba a tiempo de borrar las palabras antes de que él las viera y las cosas no tendrían por qué empeorar, eso quise creer— y de luchar contra esa desconfianza que el prusiano me demostraba con cada uno de sus gestos, palabras y miradas. Pero yo también fui y soy orgulloso. Y moriré siendo orgulloso, me temo.

—¿Qué quieres, Jean-Claude? —me preguntó él con los labios apretados en una mueca tensa, con una mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Sin embargo, lo que me hizo abandonar el tímido y exiguo intento de amistad de forma definitiva fue cuando Gilbert me aseguró con altanero desprecio que yo no era nadie. Nadie para él.

—No me interesas lo más mínimo, Jean-Claude. Créeme. Puedes ser lo guapo que quieras, pero eres la persona más repulsiva que jamás he conocido.

Y con aquellas palabras, el muy estúpido había rubricado su sentencia condenatoria.

Aún hoy no soy del todo capaz de describir con exactitud el placer que sentí al resquebrajar su ego delante de toda la escuela. La aniquilación vendría un par de años después, y yo, desde luego, me tomaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para lograrla. Su desolación fue más que satisfactoria, pero también había algo allí, indefinible, que me esforzaba por erradicar de mi mente. ¿Era compasión? No, la posibilidad era francamente ridícula. Gilbert era un sucio pervertido, así que se merecía el desprecio de todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Potsdam.

No me daba cuenta de que estaba empezando a obsesionarme con él.

Cuando me retó a duelo, la miel de la victoria se me volvió instantáneamente amarga en los labios. El muy rastrero había conseguido darle la vuelta a la situación, restaurar parcialmente su honor y convertirme a mí en el hazmerreír de la escuela. Y hacerlo apenas le había llevado unos segundos. Había subestimado a mi rival y no me quedó más opción que transigir por el momento, pero, como se suele decir, Gilbert había ganado una batalla pero no la guerra. Mi guerra sería de desgaste, larga, brutal, me juré, encenagado de odio por él.

En las escuelas de cadetes abundaban los duelos, pero no al estilo en que se batían los adultos; allí supuestamente no teníamos acceso a armas de fuego ni tampoco a sables de hoja de acero. Los duelos de honor se pactaban de mutuo acuerdo entre el estudiante agraviado y el desafiado, y se dirimían a puñetazo limpio, normalmente en los vestuarios. Los chicos adoraban esos «duelos» salvajes y, si alguien se negaba a participar, podías dar por sentado que el incauto pasaría a engrosar las filas de los inadaptados de la escuela. Y eso era una de las peores cosas que podrían sucederte.

Claro que no estaba dispuesto a batirme contra él. Prefería firmar una tregua y fingir una vergonzosa amistad delante de todos, aunque esta decisión me acarreara una muesca en el respeto de que yo gozaba en Potsdam. Todo mi ser clamaba venganza, y la tendría. A su debido tiempo. Gilbert no tenía ni idea de mi extraordinaria capacidad para idear y perfeccionar los tormentos más refinados. El pequeño cadete también me había subestimado a mí, y aquello supondría su ruina.

El principio de la caída de Gilbert Freiherr von Beilschmidt fue la muerte de su aguilucho. No voy a tratar de justificarme porque eso no va conmigo y además siempre he creído que todos hemos de responsabilizarnos de nuestros actos, ya sean justos o despreciables. Y si bien yo no lo hice personalmente (lo hizo uno de mis admiradores para complacerme), no voy a negar que me alegré por esa crueldad. El obvio cambio que se operó en mi enemigo a raíz de la muerte de su pequeña y emplumada mascota fue inesperado pero providencial para mí. Ver a Gilbert roto, tan indefenso, era todo cuanto yo ansiaba por entonces. A partir de aquel momento, el prusiano se volvió mucho más manejable. Era como si le hubieran cercenado las alas, y su característica alegría lo abandonó por completo.

No me gustan las injusticias y me encantan los animales. Quien me conozca de veras sabrá que adoro a mi perrilla Pelze más que a nada en el mundo, pero no podía permitir que me afectase algo que escapaba a mi control y sí aprovechar aquella primera victoria para hostigar a mi archinémesis hasta derribarlo.

Nunca me detuve a reflexionar el porqué de tanta inquina hacia él. Como dije, al principio no sentí por él más que indiferencia, pero había algo en Gilbert que me irritaba sobremanera. Quizá fueran sus aires de grandeza cuando él no tenía derecho a tenerlos, o su honesta tosquedad; era como si no le importara lo más mínimo agradar o no a los demás. Era egocéntrico, irreflexivo, desconsiderado y presuntuoso hasta el delirio, pero claro, ahora lo sé, yo estaba cegado por unos sentimientos tan intensos hacia él como los que no había sentido jamás por nada ni por nadie. Y seguía sin comprenderlos.

Así pues, mi odio me llevó a hacer cosas horribles. Yo siempre había dirigido la mayoría de las novatadas: además de inventiva, poseía un nutrido grupo de seguidores dispuestos a obedecer mis órdenes sin plantearse la moralidad de todos aquellos «ritos de paso». Que yo fuera el alumno más acaudalado de toda la escuela me volvía prácticamente intocable, amparado tanto por mis compañeros como por los propios tutores, que hacían la vista gorda ante nuestros abusos. Al fin y al cabo, ellos también había sufrido las novatadas durante la época que sirvieron como cadetes. Era lo normal y esperable.

Pero mi obcecación con Gilbert no tenía nada de normal. En el momento en que había dejado de ser un novato, carecía de sentido convertirlo en objetivo de mi crueldad adolescente, pero yo continué los años siguientes dominando la situación, dominándolo a él. Sometiendo a conciencia su voluntad.

Como adelantaba en el comienzo de mi relato, la desnudez en un internado o escuela masculina no era nada fuera de lo común y me atrevería a decir que, por razones obvias, es omnipresente en las escuelas militares. Pero una cosa era ver de refilón a tus compañeros en las duchas o vestuarios y otra muy distinta era desnudar a la fuerza a alguno de ellos. Y eso fue lo que hice con Gilbert. O más bien, lo que les ordené hacer a mis obedientes acólitos, que se prestaron de buena gana a participar de la humillación en grupo.

Alguien podría preguntarse cómo es posible que alguien tan orgulloso como Gilbert no opusiera resistencia, pero he de decir que sí la opuso. Al menos las primeras veces. Sin embargo, no hay que olvidar que me encargué de que el prusiano se quedara solo en la escuela, lo cual no me resultó demasiado difícil porque el muy estúpido habría preferido morir antes que pedirle ayuda a nadie. También me fue posible porque Gilbert era inexperto, era más joven, y yo había ido minando exitosamente su propia estima día tras día, mes tras mes. Es muy difícil dejar de ser una víctima. Lo sé demasiado bien.

Aquel día lo sorprendimos a solas en los vestuarios e hice que varios compañeros lo apresaran mientras uno de los chicos se quedaba a regañadientes a vigilar la entrada. En un primer momento Gilbert se resistió un poco, pero pronto pareció resignarse, como si tratara de convencerse de que más le valía someterse para que todo terminara rápidamente y de la manera más pacífica. Me gustó verificar su sabia rendición porque en realidad no quería dejarle marcas visibles, no tanto por compasión ni por conveniencia, sino porque hasta a mí me daba reparo estropear algo tan bello.

Esa primera vez en las duchas, fue cuando fui plenamente consciente de que deseaba a Gilbert.

—Llevadlo hasta las duchas —les ordené con voz suave, intentando controlar mi propia impaciencia. Si íbamos a desnudarlo, era mejor y más apropiado que lo hiciéramos allí.

Lo tenían sujeto de los brazos y del cabello, y no dudaron en cumplir con mi mandato, sobre todo cuando les mostré la fusta de cuero que había sacado de mi taquilla, con la que pretendía adiestrar al indómito potrillo de crines plateadas.

Siempre había detestado ensuciarme las manos, prefería que otros hicieran por mí el trabajo sucio, así que me apoyé en una pared sin perder de vista aquel rostro más pálido de lo habitual mientras decidía qué ordenes iba a impartirles.

—Quitadle la ropa —dije sin más en cuanto lo arrastraron hasta allí.

Uno de ellos se situó delante de Gilbert y le empezó a deshacer el nudo de su corbata con dedos un tanto torpes. Seguramente el tipo estaba tan nervioso como yo por lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Tiró de la corbata, que hizo un sonido siseante al rozar con el cuello de la camisa, y luego la arrojó al suelo. Después hizo lo propio con el cinturón que ceñía la guerrera de Gilbert y a continuación fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la misma. Yo, por supuesto, no me perdía detalle de la operación, y aún menos de los matices de la expresión de Gilbert. Su orgullo a medias domeñado y el fulgor de sus ojos era lo más incitante que había visto nunca. La torpeza de mi compañero me iba poniendo más nervioso por momentos, y aquello, unido al deseo de ver desnudo ya a nuestro prisionero, a _mi prisionero_ , me estaba matando por dentro. Cuando le quitó los tirantes y le abrió la camisa para descubrir por fin su pecho desnudo, fue inevitable que me imaginara una mano acariciadora, rindiendo un merecido tributo sobre aquella piel de alabastro. Observé que sus pezones rosados estaban erectos y verlos así, tan inocentes e implorantes, me produjo un profundo escalofrío de placer.

—Venga, vamos, no tenemos todo el día —urgí, irritado—. Quítale también los pantalones.

El simple gesto de que acercara su mano a la bragueta para manipulársela y desabrochársela causó en mí la primera oleada de excitación que alcanzó a mi miembro por debajo de mis propios pantalones. Por suerte a mí nadie iba a desnudarme, ni a humillarme, ni a convertirme en una víctima impotente, porque una erección descubierta ante todos habría sido demasiado ultrajante.

Mi compañero sujetó la cinturilla de los pantalones de Gilbert y se los bajó de un tirón, con suma brusquedad hasta dejarlo con aspecto de deliciosa vulnerabilidad frente a mí.

—¿Le quito también las botas? —preguntó el muy idiota, dubitativo, cuando el pantalón del uniforme quedó allí abajo, enroscado entre las lustrosas botas de Gilbert.

—No será necesario. Los calzones también.

Aquello sí que hizo vacilar a mi compañero de clase, así que hice silbar la fusta en el aire.

—Tendremos que castigarle para hacerle saber quién manda aquí.

Con el corazón en vilo, disfrutando de la intimidad del momento y de la derrota y vergüenza en los ojos escarlata, observé con avidez cómo el otro muchacho le bajaba también los calzones interiores a Gilbert hasta las rodillas y cómo su pene se liberaba con un suave movimiento elástico, muy semejante al que se reflejó en el interior de mis propios pantalones.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, me adelanté un par de pasos para contemplarlo mejor y examinar su polla con detenimiento, aunque no debía entretenerme demasiado o los demás detectarían algo sospechoso en mi proceder.

Percibí que Gilbert me miraba con un atisbo de suficiencia, digno a pesar de su completa desnudez, y esbocé una sonrisa tranquila que lo encendió de rabia contenida.

—No está nada mal, ¿verdad, muchachos? —comenté con mala intención, volviendo a concentrar mi atención en su pene. Los demás se rieron y uno incluso se atrevió a extender una mano para tocárselo, pero aquel gesto me llenó de una ira súbita e inesperada hasta para mí. Tuve que refrenarme para no golpear al majadero en la cara con mi fusta, pero también para no mostrar ninguna traza de los fortísimos y contradictorios sentimientos que se estaban desatando en mi interior.

—No lo toques sin mi permiso —siseé, recuperando a duras penas la fachada de civismo y educación—. Yo decidiré cuando podréis tocarlo.

Si es que les dejaba hacerlo.

Les ordené entonces que le dieran la vuelta y lo hicieron sin rechistar. Su culo era, si es que aquello era posible, tan hermoso como su polla. Sus nalgas eran firmes, y a simple vista suaves y flexibles. Sentí que me invadía una sed repentina y me relamí los labios, logrando mantener todavía a raya el impulso de ir y tocar a Gilbert con mis propias manos. Les pedí que lo forzaran a agacharse con la voz un poco insegura por vez primera y la visión que se ofreció entonces ante mis ojos me excitó hasta el delirio. Le habían separado un poco las piernas, de modo que cuando le obligaron a agacharse, sus testículos asomaron entre sus muslos, así como la punta de su pene. Yo quería tocárselo todo, meter la mano entre sus piernas y enredar mis dedos enguantados en sus testículos, agarrarle el pene y apretárselo con la mano, masajeándoselo todo desde detrás. Quería separarle las nalgas e inspeccionar su intimidad suprema, preguntándome qué estaría sintiendo Gilbert en aquellos momentos, qué sentiría él si yo le acariciaba justo allí.

Tuve que sofocar un gemido propio que estuvo a punto de traicionarme frente a los brutos que se reían del pobre muchacho desnudo y que ellos mismos mantenían inmovilizado en aquella postura humillante.

En ese momento me dije que habría dado cualquier cosa por que desaparecieran y nos dejaran a nosotros solos para que pudiera cebarme a gusto con el cuerpo de Gilbert.

Sabía que me ardían las mejillas, pero tuve la suficiente presencia de ánimo para llevar mi fusta hasta los muslos del prusiano e introducírsela entre las piernas para tocar su escroto con el extremo de cuero. Comprobé que Gilbert se estremecía de la cabeza a los pies cuando le acaricié con la fusta en el lugar más delicado de su anatomía. Vi con extremado deleite que sus nalgas se contraían a medida que le acariciaba los testículos con mi fusta y se los apartaba para hacerlo también con su pene.

—Ábrele el culo.

Tras pronunciar tales palabras, sentí un ligero mareo. Mi pene latía insistente, aprisionado por mi propio uniforme. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, contemplé que uno de mis compañeros le hincaba los dedos en la nalga derecha mientras otro hacía lo propio en la izquierda y se los separaban para mi propio disfrute.

La marcas rojas que aparecieron de inmediato en su frágil piel no hicieron más que volver mi deseo casi insoportable. Allí, entre sus nalgas abiertas, Gilbert tenía una diminuta abertura rosada, de pliegues tan delicados que apenas si se veían. Era una visión tan sublime que me quedé unos segundos sin poder respirar. No tenía vello en ninguna parte ni tampoco en torno a su ano expuesto, pues el prusiano era obscenamente rubio. Recordé que tampoco tenía apenas vello sobre su preciosa verga y tragué saliva. Gilbert era como un ángel de perfección absoluta. Y ese pensamiento también me enardeció. Conduje la fusta hasta su ano demasiado virginal y froté el extremo triangular sobre aquella suavísima e inmaculada piel. Y entonces sí, Gilbert gimió y se revolvió entre los brazos de sus captores como si quisiese huir de lo inevitable.

Ellos se echaron a reír a carcajadas y quise matarlos con mis propias manos por estropearme el momento. Yo solo quería oír gemir a Gilbert, quería oír su voz suplicante sometida a mí, dejándose vencer, entregándome hasta el último resquicio de su ego... Dios, quería hacerlo jadear como a un perro.

Si me bajaba los pantalones y lo poseía allí mismo delante de todos, ¿acarrearía alguna consecuencia desagradable de cara a mi futura imagen en la escuela? Ese culito expuesto ante mí era demasiado tentador y yo me estaba volviendo loco de deseo. Tenía que penetrarlo, tenía que hacerlo, podría sujetarle de las caderas o de la cintura y...

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, entregué la fusta a uno de mis compinches y, con la voz débil, le pedí que lo azotara pero que procurase no hacerle sangre.

Y qué maravilloso fue oír sus gemidos, esos que él intentaba tragarse para no ahondar aún más en su vergonzoso sometimiento. Cada línea roja bien impresa, cada laceración en sus nalgas me causaba placer y aún disfrutaría del espectáculo por espacio de unos cuantos minutos más.

Al fin decidí no extender su tormento y lo dejamos allí, temblando en el suelo y aguantándose las lágrimas mientras los descerebrados soltaban sus estruendosas risotadas, que parecían querer borrar la ruindad de lo que acabábamos de hacer.

Mientras salíamos de los vestuarios me dije que no había sido para tanto. Eso me dije.

Aquella noche, en soledad, lloré en mi cama como jamás había llorado en mi vida.

xxx

No mucho tiempo después me encontré a Gilbert en un aula vacía, llorando también a lágrima viva. No se percató de mi presencia, pues sollozaba sobre el pupitre con el rostro oculto entre los brazos y, sin comprender todavía muy bien por qué, noté que mis propias lágrimas empezaban, una vez más, a correrme por las mejillas.

Me planteé ir hasta él para ponerle una mano sobre la trémula espalda y calmar su dolor, pero habría sido hipócrita y estúpido por mi parte, pues todo había sido cosa mía y además él jamás hubiera aceptado mi compasión.

Ese mismo año me gradué y pasé a la escuela secundaria en Lichterfelde, y en el tiempo que medió entre la vejación de las duchas y mi partida de Potsdam, no volví a acercarme a Gilbert.

xxx

* * *

Segunda parte

 _ **I tried to erase each memory,**_

 _ **Where'd we first go wrong.**_

 _ **But you know, you know, you know it was me all along.**_

 _ **And I know, there's a history behind,**_

 _ **All the distance in those eyes,**_

 _ **And these ups and downs were mine.**_

 _ **I resign...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I tried to resist you in every way,**_

 _ **And never cross the line,**_

 _ **But you know, you know, you know it was all a lie.**_

 _ **And I know, there a history behind,**_

 _ **All the distance in those eyes,**_

 _ **And the ups and downs were mine.**_

 _ **I resign...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I have fallen,**_

 _ **I have fallen,**_

 _ **I have fallen endlessly.**_

 _(Endlessly, de The Anix)_

 _—_

Gilbert y yo nos llevábamos dos cursos de diferencia, así que aún transcurrirían dos largos e interminables años antes de que yo volviese a verlo. A decir verdad, fue algo más de tiempo, pues Gilbert no se incorporó a las clases en el curso que le correspondía de 1881. Al principio creí que habría ido a otra escuela y la mera idea me llegó a asustar. Era habitual, aunque no siempre fuera así, que los cadetes de Potsdam acabaran matriculándose en la recientemente erigida escuela de Lichterfelde. Sin embargo, existían otras escuelas secundarias en Berlín y sus alrededores, y no era descabellado que Gilbert hubiese decidido matricularse en alguna de ellas para no verme más. Estuve indagando incluso entre mis contactos para averiguar cuál era su paradero, pero nadie supo decirme dónde estaba. ¿Habría abandonado Gilbert los estudios por mi culpa? Esa posibilidad me entristecía a la par que me satisfacía. El haber sido tan crucial en su vida como para haber desencadenado su renuncia. Pero, por otro lado, no había pasado ni un solo día sin que recordara el fatídico día en que extirpé definitivamente la última de sus sonrisas.

Fue por eso por lo que me quedé atónito cuando lo vi un día, ya a mediados de curso, riendo a carcajada limpia en el patio del nuevo colegio mientras saludaba a algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de clase. Como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si yo nunca me hubiera apoderado de su dignidad.

Yo no podía dar crédito a mis ojos. Gilbert estaba distinto, podía percibirlo con suma claridad, y yo... yo ya ni siquiera me atrevía a aproximarme a él. Había resurgido de la nada cual ave Fénix, más fuerte, más luminoso, aún más orgulloso que antes. ¿Qué le habría sucedido? No tardó en hacerse con la admiración de todos con una facilidad pasmosa. Sus notas eran buenas, su desempeño físico era excelente, y lo cierto es que se esforzaba lo indecible: se pasaba horas y más horas, todos los días, hasta los periodos de descanso, ejercitándose, entrenando, compitiendo, superándose. Yo no tenía ni idea de qué es lo que había revertido el cambio en su interior, pero ahora, desde luego, era ya un hombre y no el crío sometido que yo había creado. Su cuerpo era, evidentemente, más fuerte, adoraba exhibir sus músculos por todas partes y recibir las esperadas alabanzas que su aspecto, mucho más viril, suscitaba.

Al cabo de unos pocos meses yo ya no sabía qué sentía. El enconado odio que había experimentado una vez por él seguía allí, pero ahora era indudablemente distinto. Era un odio menos definido, más como un recuerdo amargo que se desvanecía por momentos en la memoria. Lo que yo sentía ahora era más bien como una combinación de arrepentimiento, desconcierto y algo nuevo que me sacaba de mis casillas: un rencor que me estaba consumiendo poco a poco. Y es que yo no existía para Gilbert. Su absoluta indiferencia era mucho más notoria en tanto que él se relacionaba con todo el mundo, con cualquiera. Con cualquiera que no fuera yo. Gilbert tenía la habilidad de convertirse en alguien adorable según le apetecía. A veces me sorprendía a mí mismo deseando hacerle daño de nuevo; otras, únicamente quería ir hasta él y ofrecerle mis disculpas más vehementes, tragándome todo mi orgullo.

Un día, llevado por los demonios, cometí un error lamentable e irreflexivo: reté a Gilbert delante de varios de sus compañeros y él, por supuesto, aceptó. Sabía que iba a darme una paliza frente a todos y eso hizo él, encantado. Recuerdo la suficiencia con la que me ofreció su pañuelo allí bajo la lluvia, y las risas que me circundaron, pero esta vez las burlas eran por mí. Enrabietado, rechacé su falso consuelo público y me retiré de la liza, herido en lo más profundo. Seamos sinceros, yo me lo merecía, pero no estaba preparado ni para entonar el _mea culpa_ ni para comprender siquiera qué es lo que yo quería realmente de Gilbert.

Tras pensármelo mucho, fui al fin capaz de reunir el valor suficiente para dar el primer paso y acercarme a él a través de una inocente notita que dejé en su casillero. En un primer momento quise convencerme de que lo hacía por su fama, por sus contactos. Pero me estaba engañando a mí mismo. Lo que verdaderamente me decidió a conectar con él de nuevo fue el persistente rumor que se había extendido en la escuela de que Gilbert, un insustancial noble menor, estaba prometido con una princesa rusa y, para más señas, descendiente de los Romanov por línea materna.

Aquel compromiso era del todo imposible. No terminaba de creérmelo o, más bien, no estaba dispuesto a creérmelo. Aunque lo cierto era que —¿cómo no iba a fijarme?— Gilbert lucía una alianza en su mano izquierda, a pesar de que estaba prohibido que los alumnos llevaran joyas o adornos en la escuela. Con un poco de resquemor, me percaté de que hasta los militares de la academia estaban siendo permisivos con él. Una evidencia más de que las tornas habían cambiado.

En cualquier caso, ¿cómo explicar con justicia lo que sentí al leer aquella primera nota de réplica que Gilbert me dejó en su taquilla para que yo la encontrara? Estaba tan exultante que incluso yo mismo tuve que censurarme, avergonzado por mi niñería. Las palabras de Gilbert destilaban rencor, eso estaba más que claro, pero _me había respondido_.

El intercambio fue breve pero intenso. En cierto modo era gracioso tratar de sortear por escrito las veladas amenazas de Gilbert, que a mí se me antojaban encantadoras. Y aunque me habría gustado prolongar nuestro contacto a distancia durante mucho más tiempo, Gilbert terminó por estropearlo.

 _«¿Qué quieres de mí, Jean-Claude?»._

No confiaba en mí. ¿Quién podría culparlo? Estuve considerando durante algunos días una posible respuesta para su escueto y expeditivo mensaje. Insistir en mis buenas intenciones, hacerle incluso otro regalo... Pero me convencí de que no serviría de nada, que así no llegaríamos a ninguna parte. Tendría que hacerlo en persona, aunque tal perspectiva me aterrorizaba.

Sabía que se duchaba casi siempre a la misma hora por las tardes, tras sus ejercicios gimnásticos y, como lo hacía en solitario, pensé que sería lo más adecuado para ambos. No habría soportado tener a nadie alrededor y supongo que para él habría sido incluso peor. Había sido en esas mismas duchas donde me hice con su cuerpo sin haberle tocado siquiera con mis manos.

Estuve contemplándolo en silencio sin que él se diera cuenta mientras se duchaba (ahora que lo pienso, yo siempre estaba espiando a Gilbert desde la distancia). Recuerdo que canturreaba algo, seguramente alguna ridícula cancioncilla de campaña, y que de repente me sentí abrumadoramente triste. Por suerte tal tristeza se trocó enseguida en una sonrisa indulgente cuando vi que, tras enjuagarse el jabón bajo la ducha, Gilbert se dedicaba durante un buen rato a admirarse a sí mismo, acariciándose los brazos y después el pecho y los abdominales. La sonrisa flaqueó en mi rostro y reparé, con brutal certeza, en que lo deseaba. Lo deseaba tanto como hacía dos años. No, era aún peor que antes, porque su cuerpo era ahora completamente el de un hombre y creo que estuve un par de minutos imaginando que eran mis manos las que estaban rindiéndole aquel particular y entusiasta homenaje.

Por eso tenía la guardia baja cuando Gilbert cerró el grifo y no me dio tiempo a hacer otra cosa que evidenciar mi presencia ante él. Habría sido mucho peor que me sorprendiera huyendo.

—¿Hola? —preguntó con un tono receloso.

—Hola, Gilbert.

Su expresión de estupor me proporcionó una pequeña satisfacción, pero también un ligero fastidio, porque se había puesto a la defensiva de inmediato.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí espiándome? —Su voz era firme y desdeñosa, pero a mí no me engañaba.

—En realidad no... —mentí de de forma un tanto estúpida. No quería que pensara que era un pervertido, porque no lo era. ¿O espiar a alguien en las duchas sí que era de pervertidos? Lo cierto es que estaba empezando a perder la cabeza.

Entonces el muy maldito hizo algo que yo no habría esperado ni en mil años. Se plantó desnudo frente a mí sin ningún tipo de recato y una media sonrisa asomó a sus labios mientras se secaba el cabello con movimientos deliberadamente lentos e incitantes. Era él quien estaba desnudo, pero era yo quien me sonrojaba hasta las orejas frente al pequeño desafío del prusiano. Yo era el veterano y él el novato. Y me temblaron las rodillas.

Tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes. Marcarme un farol, apelar a sus sentimientos o quizá a su honor. Me dije que aquello tenía que ser su punto débil, y no me equivocaba.

 _«Tú eres mejor que yo»._

Percibí que, tras mi aseveración, algo se derrumbaba en su interior. Había dado con la tecla adecuada.

—Voy a vestirme —dijo tras haberme estrechado la mano conciliadora que yo le tendí, para mi más profunda sorpresa.

Aproveché los segundos en que me dio la espalda para devorarlo con la mirada. ¿Y cómo no recordar aquel culito ansioso que aún me obsesionaba? Ahora ya no lo tenía tan redondeado como antes, sino que exhibía un aspecto más esculpido, más poderoso, como más desafiante. Exactamente como el «nuevo» Gilbert.

Yo no sé si el prusiano sabía o adivinaba el tumulto de sentimientos que se estaban despertando en mi interior, pero cuando lo invité a venir a mi casa familiar en verano se lo estaba ofreciendo con el corazón en la mano. Por un instante me imaginé mostrándole mis caballerizas, mis interminables jardines, y lo vi a él abrazando a mi perrita, sonriéndome sin rencor, y por vez primera en toda mi existencia me acusé de ser el hombre más estúpido, cobarde y ridículo que había sobre la faz de la tierra.

xxx

A partir de ese momento yo perdí todo el control sobre mis emociones. Me esforcé tanto por cimentar ese ligero brote de amistad que, en ocasiones, me pasaba las horas en vela, dando vueltas en la cama, simplemente tratando de pensar en nuevas ideas para que Gilbert confiara en mí. Ahora lo pienso y me abochorna recordar ese febril estado mental en el que me hallaba sumido cuando todavía estaba en la escuela. Más aún cuando un tiempo después Gilbert se comportó como un tremendísimo hijo de puta y me entregó a los verdugos cual víctima de sacrificio. Y todo por librarse él mismo del castigo. Casi tan malo como el ostracismo y la violencia que se desató contra mí en la escuela fue comprender que Gilbert había hecho, ni más ni menos, lo que debía hacer. Era muy doloroso para mí, desgarrador incluso, pero era _comprensible_.

Pero me estoy adelantando.

Antes de ese brusco final entre ambos, me di cuenta de que estaba consiguiendo mellar la coraza de Gilbert. Y era tan maravilloso ver recompensados mis titánicos esfuerzos... Ese muchacho se estaba convirtiendo en todo mi mundo. Yo jamás había tenido un amigo de verdad, en mi entorno eso era un lujo absurdo e imposible, por eso me entregué más de lo que habría sido recomendable. Me sorprendía buscándolo tras las clases, cuidándome mucho de que nadie más lo supiera, quedábamos en el parque de la escuela, a veces hasta hablábamos en la biblioteca, mediante susurros, aguantando a duras penas la risa porque cuando le apetecía, Gilbert podía ser la mejor compañía del mundo.

De hecho, yo empecé a leer libros en secreto para tratar de impresionarlo, pero pronto descubrí por mí mismo que no estaba nada mal eso de leer. Me gustaba especialmente la poesía romántica inglesa y fantaseaba con decírselo algún día a Gilbert.

Es cierto que él aún no se fiaba de mí, no estaba tan ciego como para no darme cuenta, pero sin duda ya no había en sus ojos aquel brillo de perenne desprecio que solía relumbrar en sus pupilas cuando fijaba en mí su mirada.

Un día muy especial fue aquel en el que nos dedicamos a fumar a escondidas en el mismo banco en el que yo lo había visto una tarde como un ángel de luz inclinado sobre el libro que había apoyado sobre sus rodillas. Me contó que le había robado los cigarrillos a su preceptor escocés y nos reímos con ganas. Gilbert tenía distintos tipos de risa. Mi preferida era la explosiva, aquella que le salía a borbotones y que contagiaba sin que se pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Después tenía aquella otra, la que yo denominaba la «maquiavélica», y que era adorable en su malignidad. Cuando reía así, Gilbert solía entrecerrar los ojos como un diablillo travieso.

Me encantaba que Gilbert se riera.

Esa vez, sobre el solitario banco del parque, me planteé besarlo por vez primera. Fue un pensamiento repentino, devastador para mí, pero inevitable cuando me fijé en sus labios y en la forma extremadamente sensual con la que fumaba. Fue un tormento estar tan cerca de él, ver esa mano que reposaba en el banco, demasiado cerca de mi pierna, casi rozándola, casi como si estuviera esperando que se la tomara y acariciara. Y su aroma... Ni siquiera el olor a tabaco enmascaraba el suave olor a limpio y masculino que Gilbert tenía. No me acuerdo de qué me estaba contando, yo sonreía y asentía, pero mi mirada se extraviaba con disimulo en su regazo, contorneando el delicado bulto que se insinuaba bajo los pantalones de su uniforme. Notaba que me latía el corazón de una forma casi dolorosa. Quería besarlo y me daba un miedo atroz tocarlo siquiera. Él no lo sabía, claro, pero una noche me había colado en su dormitorio, que él compartía con otros cuatro estudiantes. Yo estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme a que me descubrieran. Todo cuanto quería hacer era introducirme en su cama, meterme bajo sus mismas sábanas y masturbarlo. Quería acariciarle, palpar sus músculos por debajo de su pijama, apoyar mi rostro en su cuello para aspirar ese aroma suyo que me enloquecía. Dios, estaba dispuesto incluso a bajarme los pantalones y dejar que me penetrara en su propia cama si así lo deseaba él. Seguro que a Gilbert le habría gustado, y si le gustaba a él, a mi también me gustaría. Sin embargo, estuve un rato observándolo mientras dormía y, tras más vacilaciones, terminé por marcharme de allí. No habría podido sobrellevar un rechazo y aún no tenía claro que Gilbert se fuera a prestar a hacer algo tan... pecaminoso y prohibido. Y menos conmigo.

Pero necesitaba asegurarme. Así que lo invité a venir conmigo a una excursión a caballo y para mi incrédula felicidad, Gilbert aceptó. Ese era mi último verano en la escuela y quizá fuera la última vez que lo viera, aunque en esa posibilidad no quería pensar. Escribí a mi familia para avisarles de que me quedaría en la escuela para estudiar con mayor ahínco y dedicación para mis exámenes finales.

En realidad, la excursión fue un suplicio y una delicia. Estábamos solos por fin, en un entorno propicio, lejos de la escuela y de sus nefastos recuerdos. Era el momento, me decía yo cada vez que Gilbert me miraba y sonreía con menos cautela.

La intensa frustración que me corroía se me volvió insufrible aquella tarde. El único contacto físico y directo que había tenido con Gilbert en seis años había sido cuando golpeé su mano para rechazar su ofrecimiento de paz y, recientemente, cuando nos habíamos estrechado las manos para afirmarla. Por eso cuando el propio Gilbert puso su mano sobre la mía sin previo aviso, estuve a punto de echarme a temblar de la impresión. Yo llevaba mis guantes puestos y consideré la posibilidad de quitármelos para poder sentir el calor de su piel y, quizá entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos, pero Gilbert cortó el curso de mis pensamientos con su inesperado cambio de actitud.

Me pidió que me arrodillara ante él y yo no pude por menos de pensar que lo que me estaba sugiriendo es que me arrodillara para chupársela. Imaginarme allí, al aire libre y donde cualquiera podría vernos, agachándome entre sus piernas para besarle el pene, tocárselo con mis labios y metérmelo en la boca con devoción fue excesivo para mí. Porque eso era lo que me estaba proponiendo que hiciéramos, ¿no era así? Una felación. El precioso bastardo estaba jugando conmigo.

Quería hacérselo, pero estaba aterrorizado. Quizá si él hubiese insistido aún más y se hubiera abierto la bragueta yo habría terminado por sucumbir, pero ante mi pudor Gilbert reculó y yo no supe si sentí alivio o decepción.

Por fortuna el picnic no terminó en un completo desastre, muy al contrario. Llegamos a acordar que él me enseñaría a luchar y, si se decidía a abandonar esa desmesurada pose de machito suya, yo le correspondería con clases de baile. Fuera como fuese, el primer día de nuestro entrenamiento fue también el último. El mismo en que se acabaría todo entre nosotros antes siquiera de que empezara nada.

Sé que me lo merecía, muchas veces me lo he repetido desde entonces, pero es imposible que no me duela cuando aún hoy recupero y me recreo en los detalles de nuestro último encuentro. La complicidad que tuvimos, el jugueteo en el gimnasio, la frustración y el deseo, el placer físico, el miedo y, finalmente, la sangre y mis inevitables lágrimas. Y todo eso en el plazo escaso de dos horas.

La culpa la tuvo su tatuaje. La visión de su magnífica espalda desgarrada en bellos trazos de tinta agudizó aún más el grado de excitación que yo ya tenía antes incluso de que acabáramos por los suelos en el fragor de la «lucha». Como no podía ser de otro modo, él me vencía en cada asalto. Era demasiado incitante tenerlo sobre mí, descamisado, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, el bendito peso de sus caderas sobre las mías, sus manos apresando mis muñecas mientras me dominaba durante algunos segundos. Sometiéndome a él. Yo quería que me hiciese daño. Solo quería que él me inmovilizara y me devolviera todo el daño que yo una vez le hice. Quería suplicarle con lágrimas en los ojos que no se contuviera conmigo porque me lo merecía. Su disciplina, sus golpes, su venganza. Todo.

Todo eso debió de percibirlo él con nitidez. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Mi cuerpo por entero le rogaba, de la cabeza a los pies: «¡Viólame!». Viólame, Gilbert. Porque te he dañado, porque soy el hijo de puta más insignificante de todos los hijos de puta, y aún así tú me has perdonado. Debió percibirlo cuando me tomé mi tiempo para deleitarme en su espalda tatuada, acariciándole la piel con mis dedos trémulos y enfervorecidos de deseo. Y se asustó, claro.

—Si quieres... mañana continuamos, Jean. Estoy un poco cansado y... eh... ahora necesito una ducha.

Me habría reído de no tener una mortificante y muy dolorosa erección entre las piernas. ¡Las duchas de nuevo! Donde había empezado todo y donde tendría que terminar todo.

Mi intuición no me falló: Gilbert simplemente se había marchado para poder masturbarse a solas en las duchas. De modo que él estaba igual que yo. Conocer su pequeño secreto se me antojó tremendamente tierno. Con la respiración agitada, pero tratando por todos los medios de que no fuera perceptible para él, me quedé contemplándolo una vez más mientras él se acariciaba y se sacudía la polla bajo el surtidor de la ducha, sin saber que yo me estaba empapando de su imagen, alimentándome de ella a medida que yo también me desnudaba en fascinado silencio.

No sé si realmente se sorprendió de verme allí, pero en cuanto se percató de que no estaba solo, dejó de masturbarse y me miró inquisitivamente y un poco tenso. Yo desvié la mirada hacia su miembro erguido y disfruté unos segundos de la imagen. Nunca se lo había visto erecto y, aunque pudiera parecer un pensamiento un tanto extraño, me pareció de una belleza inconmensurable.

—Yo también... necesitaba una ducha —dije con un hilo de voz.

Gilbert sonrió y mi corazón se me desbocó en el pecho. Sentí su mirada hambrienta surcando mi cuerpo desnudo y me gustó que lo hiciera con aquel deje de displicencia, como quien evaluaba un corcel para ver si era apto para la monta o, por el contrario, habría que domarlo un poco más.

—Frótame la espalda —me ordenó tendiéndome una pastilla de jabón.

Le obedecí de inmediato. Habría obedecido cualquier cosa que me hubiera pedido. Me situé a su espalda y me estremecí cuando comencé a deslizar con cuidado la pastilla de jabón por encima de su tatuaje. Una vez creí que le había cercenado las alas a aquel muchachito prusiano; pues bien, él mismo se había encargado de fabricarse unas nuevas. Las alas negras del águila hacían un contraste exquisito con su piel y me quedé algunos segundos mirando embobado cómo se deslizaba la espuma por encima de ella, trazando la curva de su espalda hasta alcanzar su culo irresistible. Inspiré y espiré sobre su nuca y pensé en cuánto me gustaría hundirle allí detrás los dientes, o mejor, que me mordiera él a mí el cuello cuando decidiese aplastarme contra la pared, forzarme a abrir las piernas y abrirse camino en mi interior con su enhiesta y hermosa polla. Estaba seguro de que eso era lo que tendría que pasar, pero antes yo tenía que tocar todo su cuerpo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo hacerlo.

Extendí mis cuidadosos movimientos hasta su pecho, preso de una cierta timidez y aquello pareció gustarle mucho, porque se inclinó hacia delante y se apoyó en la pared de tal forma que mi propio miembro le acarició las nalgas de forma involuntaria. Recuerdo que sentí un estremecimiento y que gemí sobre su hombro y que él me arrebató la pastilla de jabón de las manos. No necesitó decirme nada, por supuesto. Lo primero que busqué con mis dedos enjabonados fueron sus pezones. Creo que al principio fui extremadamente delicado con mis caricias, porque Gilbert gruñó algo por lo bajo que sonó a medio camino entre una súplica y una queja. Pero yo no quería excederme ni apresurarme, deseaba mostrarle con mis dedos cuánto me excitaba su cuerpo, y quería hacerlo a mi manera. Seguí acariciándole lentamente las tetillas con las yemas de los dedos, con movimientos circulares y pausados en torno a ellas y luego también por encima. Me encantó advertir lo duros que se le ponían los pezones sin pellizcárselos siquiera. Al notarlos erectos me dieron ganas de apresárselos entre los dedos, así que terminé por tirar de las pequeñas protuberancias con suave insistencia. Aún no gemía, aunque podía oír su respiración de vez en cuando por encima del sonido del agua. Gilbert se revolvió un poco impaciente —yo creo que lo hizo a propósito para buscar de nuevo el roce de mi miembro por detrás— y no tuve más remedio que trasladar mis caricias hasta sus abdominales. Y qué firmes los tenía: los había trabajado a conciencia, eso estaba claro.

Sabía que se moría por que le acariciase el pene, pero me entretuve a propósito, justo por encima de su vientre, para retrasar el momento todo cuanto fuese posible e incrementar su excitación.

Cuando mis dedos rozaron por fin la cálida piel de su miembro, los dos jadeamos a la vez por pura necesidad. Apoyé mi pecho en su espalda para acercarme más a él y poder dedicarle mis caricias mientras mi propia erección latía entre la hendidura de sus nalgas. Ahora sí que comenzaba a quedarse sin resuello, a pesar de que yo solo me estaba limitando a palparle con la punta de mis dedos. Recorrí toda la longitud de su polla con la mano y me detuve en su extremo superior hasta que le arranqué un sonido delicioso de su garganta cuando le apreté el glande, haciendo un movimiento rítmico con el pulgar.

Enardecido, decidí usar ambas manos: con la derecha procedí a masturbarlo mientras que con la izquierda le atrapé los testículos y se los masajeé fervorosamente, sabiendo que sería tan placentero para él que podría hasta llegar a dolerle. Solo me contuve cuando noté que arqueaba la espalda contra mi pecho, pero entonces el propio Gilbert se dio la vuelta, me sujetó del cuello y me separó unos centímetros de él para mirarme. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, temblaba ligeramente y los ojos le centelleaban como un par de ascuas mientras el agua de la ducha goteaba desde su cabello mojado, deslizándose por sus mejillas como si fuesen lágrimas de excitación.

Luego, sin más, me arrastró hasta situarme bajo la ducha y se volvió a apartar para echarme un concienzudo vistazo de arriba abajo. Traté de alejarme del agua caliente, pero Gilbert me propinó un empujón de tal calibre que me hizo desistir de mostrar ninguna clase de iniciativa. En el fondo me habría gustado que me gritara alguna orden. ¡De rodillas, cadete! Y que me sujetara de los cabellos para disciplinarme como era debido, o me forzara a engullir su miembro clavándome los dedos con fuerza en la nuca. Y sí que llegaría a emplear su fuerza, pues sin preparármelos siquiera, se dedicó a pellizcar y castigar mis pezones. Me mordí los labios para no quejarme de su rudeza y solo cuando él consideró que era oportuno, trasladó la mano hasta mi pene y le dio un ligero golpe, con un desdén que me estimuló todavía más.

—Gilbert... —convertí su nombre en un gemido sin pensarlo, y mi compañero, por supuesto, se encendió.

Hasta entonces yo había estado jadeando más o menos escandalosamente, pero cuando a Gilbert se le ocurrió masturbarnos a ambos a la vez, frotando su pene contra el mío, creo que perdí el control sobre los sonidos que escaparon de mis pulmones. La sensación fue asombrosa, mejor que cualquier otra que yo hubiera experimentado en soledad. Su mano se aferraba, decidida, sobre nuestros miembros lubricados y la mía llena de ansiedad buscaba y acariciaba la suya. A ninguno de los dos nos debía quedar demasiado para alcanzar el orgasmo y me habría gustado prolongar el momento por toda la eternidad; no sabía si cerrar los ojos y disfrutar únicamente del contacto —y qué duras las teníamos los dos—, o mirar el rostro apasionado de Gilbert, que me pareció en ese momento el hombre más guapo que posiblemente pudiese existir.

No podría, no podría soportarlo por mucho más tiempo. Me incliné hacia él y acerqué mi rostro al suyo para apoyarme en su mejilla. Únicamente me faltaba una cosa para poder después morir en paz. Solo quería besarlo. Quería que él me besara. Quería sentir sus labios contra los míos al tiempo que él nos masturbaba. Y bendito prusiano que supo leer mi deseo más íntimo.

Me acarició una mejilla con su boca también hambrienta y cuando llegó hasta mis labios, me los lamió con violencia, como si me estuviera pidiendo —no, más bien exigiendo— que se los abriera para él. Creo que exhalé un jadeo que se desvirtuó en un sollozo. Dios, ¡eso era! Eso era todo lo que yo quería. Entreabrí los labios y él me abrió la boca con su lengua. El modo en que nos acariciamos las lenguas, una contra otra, fue electrizante. Yo ya no pensaba en nada, solo me entregaba y me ahogaba en un mar de sentimientos y sensaciones. Sus dedos se deslizaban por mis mejillas, por mi cuello, mis hombros, por mis brazos. Sentía su lengua, su saliva sobre la mía, sus intensos lametones sobre mi rostro y otra vez sobre mis labios, y cómo buscaba después mi cuello para mordérmelo hasta acercarme al paroxismo. Noté el primer aviso inequívoco del orgasmo, pero Gilbert, cómo no, el vencedor en todo, el que siempre debía quedar por encima de todos, friccionó su pene entre mis muslos con un movimiento firme de caderas y se corrió con un gemido bronco y maravilloso que él trató de ahogar contra la piel de mi pecho.

Gilbert se apartó de mi cuerpo una vez satisfecho y me miró de reojo con cierta maldad. Pero yo no había terminado y él me rechazó; yo estaba a punto y él lo sabía. Por fortuna, decidió apiadarse de mí y aceptó que volviese a besarlo. Y es que besar sus labios era para mí, enfermo como estaba por él, como ascender hacia el paraíso.

Entonces Gilbert me sonrió y yo constaté, eufórico y con el alma deshaciéndoseme en placenteros pedazos, que en su mirada escarlata relucía un cariño honesto e inverosímil.

¿Es posible pasar de la felicidad suprema al dolor en apenas un segundo? Desde luego, yo puedo certificar que sí es posible. Cuando se oyeron las voces de los estudiantes que se acercaban a nosotros, me fijé en cómo la mirada de Gilbert se sumía ahora en el terror más absoluto y que este pronto se transmutaba en una súplica muda y dolida hacia mí. Comprendí sin ningún género de dudas qué es lo que estaba a punto de hacerme.

No podía sorprenderme demasiado, pues es lo que habría hecho yo, ¿no es así? ¿Lo habría hecho para salvaguardar mi honor y mi reputación? Porque para mí eso era lo más importante. O lo había sido alguna vez. Ahora ya no estoy tan seguro.

Sus puñetazos me dolieron, claro, pero no tanto como saber que todo se había acabado entre nosotros. Que mi vida se había acabado a partir de ese momento en la escuela. Mientras se me saltaban las lágrimas de dolor y mi sangre se me deslizaba por la cara y el mentón, mientras, encogido y desde el suelo, veía a Gilbert golpearme con los ojos también nublados, pensé durante unos pocos segundos que ojalá hubiese muerto entre sus manos en esas duchas infernales. Porque lo que me esperaba de ahora en adelante sería mucho peor que el infierno.

xxx

Llegué a convertirme en un despojo humano. Tuve que repetir curso y solo me pude graduar gracias a ciertas presiones de mi familia. La escuela no quería escándalos de ninguna clase tampoco, así que al final dieron el brazo a torcer y pude escaparme de aquel lugar con mi grado de teniente.

Dios, cuánto odié a Gilbert. Cuánto tiempo me pasé sufriendo violentas pesadillas por su causa, cuántos desvelos al recordar lo que me había hecho sentir, pero sobre todo, porque nunca, nunca jamás, se repetiría.

Ten cuidado con la persona a la que humillas, porque nunca sabes en qué se podrá convertir. Y Gilbert... Gilbert se convirtió en mi fin.

Me costó muchísimo tomar la decisión de ir a buscarlo, pero el encuentro en la fiesta de la embajada con el príncipe ruso me ayudó a tomar la decisión, pues me hizo recordar todo lo que había vivido y guardado en mi interior. Sabía que no era una buena idea, que tendría que olvidarlo al igual que él habría hecho conmigo. Al fin y al cabo, yo había rehecho mi lastimosa vida social y tenía un buen trabajo en la embajada, pero claro, por mucho que te empeñes, a veces hay cosas que no puedes dejarlas correr ni olvidar.

Así que estoy decidido. Voy a ir a la fiesta de graduación de Gilbert que se celebrará dentro de unos días en el centro de Berlín. No sé para qué, ni sé siquiera con qué intención voy. Yo únicamente sé que necesito verlo una vez más y después... bueno...

No voy a mentir: me enamoré como un rematado imbécil de Gilbert von Beilschmidt, el barón más insignificante de Prusia Oriental.

xxx

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

 **Lux in Tenebris.** Me devané los sesos para escoger un título para este oneshot. De repente se me ocurrió buscar citas latinas (ya que mi pobre Jean-Claude es un tanto pedante) y di con esta, que es el título de un «oneshot» del gran Bertolt Brecht (¡alemán, claro!). Y tuve una epifanía. No solo por el sentido bíblico y metafísico de la expresión, sino también por el obvio juego de palabras (Lux, luz Luxemburgo), y porque es muy bella y se comprende bien aunque no sepas latín. La luz en la oscuridad, como la luz al final del túnel. La belleza en un océano de oscuridad... La esperanza, quizá.

Tenía muchas ganas de escribir una historia de «internado». Mientras me documentaba con libros para saber más cosas sobre Prusia —es mi obsesión desde hace muchos años— encontré un libro que detalla estupendamente la durísima vida que tuvieron los cadetes prusianos en esta época en la que narro. Se trata de _For King and Kaiser!: The Making of the Prussian Army Officer, 1860-1914_ de Steven E. Clemente. Lo recomiendo encarecidamente.

Al final no fue para tanto, ¿verdad? Pero el warning lo tenía que poner. ¡En el primer lemon ni siquiera hay contacto directo entre Gilbert y Jean-Claude! Espero que les haya gustado y aquí me tienen si me quieren decir algo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
